100 Themes Challenge RHPS STYLE!
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: 100 short pieces all based on ColumbiaxFrank. Won't be completed.
1. Themes 1 through 10

_A/N Reuploaded. Made a few changes. Rules are still the same:  
>-Write a 100 WORD STORY for each theme<br>-Must be your favorite couple (mine being Collie/Frank)  
>-Upload ten at a time<em>

_PLEASE REVIEW! :D I want to know what you think!_

**001. Introduction**  
>A strange clicking could be heard from the living room. Curious, Columbia poked her head inside and found Frank sitting in the corner, using the computer. The groupie walked over to Frank and looked at over his shoulder at the screen. She raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused.<br>"Frankie, what's this?"  
>Frank, unaware that Columbia had been in the room with him, turned around. "Well you see, Columbia, I have a new hobby." he explained as he turned back around and began typing again. Columbia gave him a "what is it?" expression, even more confused than before. Frank grinned.<br>"Fan fictions!"

**002. Love**  
>She loved him. She really, really, <em>really <em>loved him. She loved him so much that she would be willing to do absolutely anything in the entire world, as long as it pleased him. Heck, she would be willing to die for him.  
>When Magenta and Riff Raff saw her following him around, they thought she was just desperate, or clingy, or making a statement. They never dreamed that she followed him around because she loved him. And yet she did. She loved him. And nobody would ever be able to break them apart. Because love was stronger than that.<br>…Right?

**003. Light**  
>The castle is dark. It's no surprise. It's the middle of the night, after all. It's expected to be dark. However, Columbia doesn't <em>want<em> it to be dark. In the dark, things are distorted and twisted. She likes things simple, and in the dark, things aren't like that.  
>A light appears. She walks forward, fighting through mysterious shadows. She finds the source.<br>Frank's room.  
>Frank is sitting, awake, waiting for her. Beside him is a single lamp. It is not very bright, but compared to the darkness of the rest of the castle, it is the only light she needs.<p>

**004. Dark**  
>Columbia shuts her eyes, and lets the darkness overwhelm her. And she <em>likes<em> it. She likes the darkness she has created. The door is locked, the lights are off, her eyes are closed. Everything is dark. Heck, even her thoughts are dark. All she can think of is Frank. Not of the pleasant memories she has had with him, but of all the awful things he has done to her.  
>Cheat, lie, boast… the list goes on and on.<br>Tears fall down Columbia's cheeks. She refuses to open her eyes. She refuses to let the darkness leave her.  
>Not yet.<p>

**005. Seeking Solace**  
>Sometimes, things don't go your way. And Columbia knew that. However, the girl was in such an awful state that optimism was not coming to mind. All she could think of was Frank. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wanted him to hug her and kiss her and tell her he loved her.<br>The groupie ran down the hallway. She felt defenseless. And weak. And lonely. She finally made it to Frank's room, where she ran, sobbing, into Frank's welcoming arms.  
>Finally, She was safe.<p>

**006. Break Away**  
>Columbia picked up her mouse ears and threw them into the trunk. Magenta stood in the doorway, watching. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the right time to intervene. Finally, that time came. She walked in.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>Columbia looked up. "I'm leaving!" she snapped. "Going as far away from here as possible. As far away from <em>Frank<em> as possible."  
>Magenta watched as Columbia stood up with her packed items. She walked towards the door, then left the castle. The domestic grinned. She would be back. She could not leave Frank for more than a few moments, anyway.<p>

**007. Heaven**  
>Columbia had always wondered what Heaven was. She wondered what it looked like. What it felt like. Who and what she would see there. The thought, in all honesty, was almost even scary. Sometimes, she was not sure she <em>liked<em> the idea of Heaven.  
>Then she had met Frank. She had looked into his amazing, beautiful eyes, and she had wondered. He had pulled her close, and she had known. He had forced her into a kiss, and there had been absolutely positively no doubt about it.<br>For at least a moment, Columbia had known exactly what Heaven felt like.

**008. Innocence**  
>He had been looking for an earthling that was actually interesting. Columbia had been so full of life that he had immediately been attracted to her. The second he first saw her walking down the street, he had known that she was the one. When he got her into his truck, he had immediately started a conversation with her. And he had learned something.<br>She was innocent. She practically glowed with an innocence that he could not explain. She was so naive. Nothing he said or did made her suspicious.  
>And for some reason, that made her even more attractive.<p>

**009. Drive**  
>Columbia looked up at her lover, terrified. She swallowed and fastened her seatbelt. "I'm not sure about this, Frankie…" she squeaked. Frank chuckled coolly and patted his groupie on the head. He got in the driver's seat.<br>"We'll be fine, Collie. I've done this before." he assured the girl beside him as he turned on the car. Columbia squealed in fear.  
>"What if… what if we…?"<br>"Columbia, you've got to let that thing go!" Frank snapped, suddenly angry. "I mean, just because I might have caused a car crash on one or two occasions doesn't make me an incompetent driver!"

**010. Breathe Again**  
>Taking a break for a while had been good. She had been able to think about other things, discover what was happening in the world, and talk to people she had not seen in years. It had been a refreshing change.<br>Now, however, things were returning to normal. She was going back to Frank's castle. She was to be with her lover again. She could hardly contain the joy within her. Each mile closer to her destination brought more excitement.  
>When she finally made it to the castle, running into Frank's arms, she felt like she could finally breath again.<p>

_A/N Word count should stay the same (accept for the author's note). Still one hundred words. ;) Just changed a few around to make sure they made sense :)_


	2. Themes 11 through 20

_A/N Mood whiplash, guys. This whole thing is filled with mood whiplash. LOL, enjoy! ;D_

**011. Memory**  
>Columbia sits at the edge of her bed, tears flowing down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. She has never felt so alone before. She wants someone, <em>anyone<em>, to care for her. She lays down on the bed and remembers. She remembers when she and Frank had been close. They had done everything together. From eating dinner to walking in the park to working in the laboratory. She had always been right by his side.  
>The groupie shakes her head. Those are nothing but distant memories now. They are nothing but reminders of what once was and never will be again.<p>

**012. Insanity** _(note: this won't seem like it fits very well at first. think about it for a bit…)_  
>He destroyed her. Everyone could tell. They took one look at her and immediately knew that she was not who she used to be. He had taken a beautiful young woman with a bright future ahead of her and twisted her. She could never go back.<br>She felt herself plunge deeper and deeper into insanity with every passing day. She felt herself losing sight of everything and everyone. She felt herself _not care_ that all of this was happening. She didn't even remember how to care anymore.  
>And yet when Frank was with her, everything felt okay for a moment.<p>

**013. Misfortune**  
>The words "Columbia" and "good luck" didn't exactly go together. No, not at all. On the contrary, the poor girl was more accident prone than anyone else in the entire castle. If there was a loud crash or a cry of pain, Columbia was almost always the culprit. And the worst part was that it was not at all on purpose. She simply didn't have the best of luck.<br>However, instead of people being there to comfort her when she made these mistakes, she could always be assured that Frank would be by her side, ready to laugh at her.

**014. Smile**  
>Columbia had been having an absolutely terrible day. In fact, it had been so absolutely terrible that she had given up about half way through lunch and gone up to her bedroom, where she did not come out for about an hour. Suddenly, the groupie heard a knock at the door. She turned to face the entrance of her room and saw Frank. He walked over to the groupie and patted her on the head. She sniffed and looked up into his eyes. He smiled.<br>That smile – that simple, gentle smile – meant the world to Columbia.  
>Everything felt okay again.<p>

**015. Silence**  
>All Frank hears is silence. It hasn't always been like this. Columbia used to always be there. She followed him around, tap dancing and singing and talking and doing just about everything she could to get his attention. The groupie would have done anything to be noticed. She had annoyed him so much, and yet he was getting rather nostalgic over those days.<br>However, ever since he had started working on Rocky, the noise level has noticeably decreased. He no longer heard any singing or dancing. Just silence. An awkward silence. A silence that signified something was missing.  
>Something important.<p>

**016. Questioning**  
>Columbia always loved questions. She was always curious. She wanted to know about everything. Frank, however, had started to get annoyed by her curiosity. In his opinion, groupies were to be seen… not heard. So on those days where she followed him around asking annoying questions, he sometimes lost it. Today was one of those days.<br>"Columbia!" he snapped, turning to face her. "Isn't there someone else to bother?" There was a moment of silence, before he spoke again. "I mean, why so many questions?"  
>The groupie stared at him innocently for a moment before smiling and asking, "Why not?"<p>

**017. Blood**  
>She tried pretending that he was a good person. When he did something wrong, she tried as hard as she could to act natural or forget about it. The idea of being in love with a bully was not exactly what she wanted in life. She wanted to be in love with someone good and wholesome and nice. When Frank did something wrong, she made up an excuse.<br>However, when Columbia saw Magenta, sobbing and trying to clean up the blood from Riff Raff's whip marks, she was forced to remember. She was reminded of who Frank was.  
>A monster.<p>

**018. Rainbow**  
>Columbia felt alone. She always felt alone nowadays. She sighed and stared out her window, looking out into the rainy sky above. She could hear the light "tap, tap, tap, tap" of the raindrops on the roof. A bird flew past the window. A single bird. Columbia thought it looked lonely.<br>A tear rolled down the groupie's cheek. She was not sure what to do with her life anymore. She was still contemplating things when Frank walked in. He smiled.  
>"Look up, Columbia. Whenever there's rain, there's gonna be a rainbow."<br>Columbia looked up and, sure enough, he was right.

**019. Gray**  
>Columbia walked around outside. The rain dripped onto her head. Every now and then she would step in a puddle, ruining her shoes. She did not care.<br>As she walked, she thought about Frank. She loved him. She loved him so much. And yet… he did not seem to love her back. She was nothing but a pest to him. He had been trying especially hard to avoid her lately. The groupie sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks. More rain fell onto her bright red hair.  
>Columbia looked up at the sky. It was gray. Just like their relationship.<p>

**020. Fortitude**  
>Magenta told her that he would never love her. Riff Raff told her she was just wasting her time trying to be with him. Nobody believed she would ever be able to be with the man of her dreams. He did not love her, and nothing she did could change that. And she knew it.<br>However, she did not give up. She never left Frank's side. She talked to him and hung out with him and did everything she could to prove that one day, possibly, he would love her.  
>She would never give up. Frank would someday be hers.<p>

_A/N A few of these are getting butchered thanks to the "100 words exactly" rule. It kind of annoys me._


	3. Themes 21 through 30

_A/N Ugh, sorry for the long delay. I got stuck on "Mother Nature" xP Then I had a super busy week. But anyway, at least I'm updating now, right? :D_

**021. Vacation**  
>As Frank got out of the truck, he made a mental note to never let Columbia choose the vacation spot ever again. Of course, she was so immature and childish that something like this was inevitable, but it was still very bothersome. Especially to someone as mature and serious as he was.<br>The groupie squealed with joy as she got out of the truck. Pulling her luggage alongside her, she skipped over beside her lover. She clapped her hands gleefully. Frank could not help but roll his eyes.  
>"I'm so happy!" cried Columbia. "I've always wanted to go to Disneyland!"<p>

**022. Mother Nature**  
>It was Magenta's idea. She complained that Columbia and Frank didn't get enough time alone (it was obvious that her true motive was to get them to leave her alone). Then, she offered to take them to some park, claiming it would bring them closer together. Columbia loved this idea, saying it was wonderfully romantic. Frank, however, disagreed.<br>"What? The park? Where's the fun in that?" he asked.  
>Columbia sighed, sounding disappointed. "Please, Frankie? It'll be awesome! You'll get a chance to be with Mother Nature!"<br>Frank scoffed. "Mother Nature can go die in a hole for all I care!"

**023. Cat**  
>Frank had always been a fan of cats. Felines in general, really. He always thought they were so cool. Their sharp claws, sleek fur, delicate tails… they were very beautiful creatures. He especially liked their eyes. The way they glowed, even on the darkest nights, truly mesmerized him.<br>Maybe that was why he liked Columbia so much. She was a lot like a cat. The way she walked and spoke was definitely reminiscent of one. And her eyes… they glowed. They glistened just as bright as any cat's, if not brighter.  
>But <em>she<em> was more of a canine person, herself.

**024. No Time** _(the 100-word thing really butchered this… I may rewrite this as a full oneshot sometime…)_  
>Columbia did not understand the Time Warp. Even her own verse was confusing. How could time ever mean <em>nothing<em>? Time was… time was everything, wasn't it? It told her simple things, like when to wake up or eat dinner, or more complicated things, like important dates or the beginning of a new year. Without time, there wouldn't be life.  
>However, Frank and his companions seemed to disagree. Time was nothing. If anything, it slowed you down. It was a figment of imagination, created to make you believe the impossible. These beliefs just seemed to confuse the poor groupie even more.<p>

**025. Trouble Lurking**  
>Whenever that delivery boy came over, a red light turned on in Frank's mind. He could not be trusted. Especially the way he looked at Columbia. Columbia was <em>his<em>, and Eddie had no right to stare at her like that.  
>And Eddie was starting to appear more often nowadays. And he was <em>always<em> with Columbia. And every second that passed with those two together made Frank angrier. Eddie was going to have to pay. Hard.  
>But he would not pay immediately. Frank would wait before he attacked. Then, Eddie would regret he ever met Columbia. He would regret everything.<br>Hard.

**026. Tears**  
>When she had first discovered it, she had felt no emotion at all. Just… numbness. Emptiness. She was unable to comprehend everything. Frank did not love her. He had never loved her. All this time, she had been nothing but a… a toy. And when she discovered he now had new interests (some creation Riff Raff was working on named "Rocky Horror" or something), she had just lost it. Lost all emotion. Lost everything.<br>But after this shock was over, a new emotion came; sadness. That night she did nothing but sob in her room, staining her pillow with tears.

**027. Foreign**  
>It was funny, really, how unsure the Transylvanians were. They knew nothing of Earth. Even Frank – who was usually very sure of himself – was so unconfident when it came to this strange, new planet he inhabited. Earth and Transsexual were two very different places!<br>So Columbia, of course, took it upon herself to teach him. She tried to show him the idea of Christmas and Halloween, of different types of religions, of the food and deserts. She was delighted to share everything. For once, _she_ was the smart one. _She_ knew what she was doing…  
>…And he was completely lost.<p>

**028. Sorrow**  
>No, no, no! Everything was going all wrong! Frank had <em>killed<em> Eddie? Why? What had he done? And… now Frank was with Rocky? What about her? She had been with him for years! He trusted her. And she loved him. She was supposed to be with him forever!  
>The groupie fell onto her bed, sobbing. She had never felt sadness like this before. Everything was going all wrong. Frank was hers. And she was his. He was not supposed to be with Rocky. She was not supposed to be with Eddie. They were supposed to be together.<br>But they weren't.

**029. Happiness**  
>Magenta walked into the dining room, and found it empty. That was rather strange, seeing as it was dinnertime. Confused, she walked around the castle for a moment until she finally found the location of her master. He was in the living room, with Columbia, watching some TV show.<br>At first, Magenta planned to get their attention. However, she suddenly saw the look on the groupie's face. She had the largest smile she had ever seen. For the first time ever, Columbia looked really, truly happy. She snuggled closer to Frank. Her Frankie.  
>Magenta smiled and left the room quietly.<p>

**030. Under the Rain**  
>They had planned on taking a casual walk down the streets that night, enjoying the lights and sounds of Denton. However, their plan did not go at all as they expected. Only ten minutes into the night, thunder crashed above them and rain poured from the heavens. To make matters worse, neither of them had an umbrella. Columbia looked at the ground and sniffed a bit, genuinely disappointed.<br>Frank, however, grinned. He grabbed his groupie and gave her a tight hug. "Aw c'mon, Columbia." he said with a chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with spending a little time under the rain."

_A/N Phew! Done with the next set :D This was super hard. I got stuck on a bunch of these, and a few of them got screwed up by the 100-word thing. Especiall "No Time". But whatever, I'm overall really pleased with it xD_


	4. Themes 31 through 40

_A/N You know what's interesting about the themes that are chosen here? They really force you to try new types of writing styles. One moment, you'll be writing some soppy fluff, and the next you'll be writing a death fic! It really is quite diffacult... and fun!_

_And BTW, if you want the full list of themes, just send me a PM ;)_

**031. Flowers**  
>They had gotten into a fight. <em>Again<em>. They had been fighting a lot lately. And by the end, one of them would always end up in tears. Usually Columbia.  
>This fight had been even worse than the last few. Columbia had ended up fleeing to her room, sobbing uncontrollably. The names Frank had spat at her still echoed inside her mind.<br>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Columbia, confused, got up and opened it. Immediately, her expression changed. At her doorstep was a bouquet of flowers. There was a note attached which wrote:  
><em>Columbia, I'm so sorry. -Frank<em>

**032. Night**  
>Frank said that in Transylvania it was always night. He said that there was something about the darkness that was simply magical. But she could not understand it. What was so magical about darkness?<br>But then again, Frank's hair was dark. And so was his makeup. And his normal attire. And his eyes. And… his personality. Everything about him was dark. And she liked him, right?  
>And there were things about the night that she liked. She liked the stars, and the way the wind blew, and the moon. Yes, the night was not bad.<br>So maybe Frank was right.

**033. Expectations**  
>When she had first came to the Frankenstein Place, she had expected the very worst. She had expected Frank to be a selfish jerk. She had expected Magenta to be a quiet maid who refused to be outgoing. She had expected her room to be small and lonely. She had expected life to be dull.<br>She had been very, very wrong.  
>She loved Frank with a passion. Magenta was the best friend she had ever had. Her room was large and… familiar. And life with Transylvanians was <em>not<em> dull. It was exhilarating.  
>Columbia learned not to have such low expectations.<p>

**034. Stars**  
>Columbia sat on her bed, staring at the sky through her window. Millions of stars were spread out through the heavens, shining down onto Earth. Their twinkling beauty cheered her up a bit. A shooting star whizzed past the window. Columbia's eyes brightened, and she thought of Frank. She silently made a wish. Frank would be hers forever.<br>The groupie looked back up at the sky, and a new thought crossed her mind. She wondered where Transsexual was, and if it was visible from where she was sitting. Would she ever see the beautiful planet herself?  
>Only time would tell.<p>

**035. Hold My Hand**  
>The night was not going very well so far. They had started arguing as they left the restaurant, and now they were giving each other the silent treatment. As they walked down the street, Columbia occasionally would glance at him. She was waiting. She wanted an apology. This whole mess was <em>his<em> fault.  
>After a moment of awkward silence, Frank sighed. It was obvious he was not going to win. He grabbed his groupie's hand. The girl turned to him, surprised.<br>Frank smiled. "We've already spoiled most of the night, we might as well make the most of what's left."

**036. Precious Treasure**  
>Columbia and Frank decided to see a movie. However, it turned out that this was every other couple in town's idea too, for when they arrived at the theatre, the place was filled to the brim with younger couples.<br>Nevertheless, there were a few people who were single. A few of these people walked over to Columbia. This was nothing new. People seemed to be genuinely attracted to her. She _was_ very pretty.  
>However, Frank would not put up with it. After quickly getting rid of the annoying men, he said, "You're mine, Columbia. Do you understand?"<br>Columbia nodded, grinning.

**037. Eyes**  
>He loved Columbia's eyes. They reminded him of the springtime. They put the sun itself to shame. And he could learn so much from Columbia through them. Magenta said that the eyes were the window to the soul. If this was the case, Columbia had an exceptional soul. Bright, happy, smart, loving…<br>He sometimes wondered what _his_ eyes looked like. Were they bright and happy? Smart and loving? Did Columbia even pay attention to them? Did she think they were dark and depressing, or mean and bitter?  
>Or what if he was insane, and eyes did not matter at all?<p>

**038. Abandoned**  
>Frank had a new playmate. Or at least, he was going to. Rocky Horror would be done in a matter of days, and the second he was created, she was going to be yesterday's news. She was no longer important. Frank was tired of her.<br>What bothered the groupie above all else was that he had once told her she was _special_. He had told her that she _matter_ to him. All those years, he had been lying right to her face. He did not care about her at all.  
>He had left her. She was no longer needed here.<p>

**039. Dreams**  
>Columbia loved Frank. She loved him, and wanted him to love her back. She wanted to be with him forever and ever. And she was not afraid to let others know this. Everybody in the castle was aware of Columbia's rather deranged fantasies.<br>Magenta was sick of it. She was sick of hearing the groupie go on and on and on about her awful desires. Heck, she had even _told_ Columbia multiple times that her hopes were not possible.  
>However, when Columbia had heard this, she had simply blinked at the domestic and muttered, "A groupie can dream, you know!"<p>

**040. Rated**  
>Happily ever after? Too obvious. Love at first sight? Too easy. For now and forever until death do us part? Too common. No, Columbia wanted something exciting. Something new. She wanted something in her relationship that no one had ever thought of. She wanted Frank. Because, quite frankly (no pun intended), nobody ever dates someone like Frank.<br>She was different. Her life was different. Her _love life_ was different. She was the only person in the entire world (if not the entire universe) to be dating a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.  
>Because, quite frankly, being normal was so overrated.<p> 


	5. Themes 41 through 50

_A/N Ugh, loooooong delay. I got stuck on one of the themes. Well, it's over now, so here ya go!_

**041. Teamwork**  
>Columbia would often spy on Magenta and Riff Raff as they did their daily chores. And, most of the time, she found herself rather envious. The two siblings made the perfect team. They worked together with everything they did, and every job was finished quickly and perfectly. Afterwards, they would both congratulate each other for a job well done, as if they truly appreciated the other's help. The groupie would only get depressed by all of this. She and Frank were the exact opposite of these two. They fought constantly, disagreed on pretty much everything, and hardly ever worked together.<p>

**042. Standing Still**  
>What was the Time Warp? Columbia wasn't sure. She could sing the song, and had even made of her own verse. But that did not answer her question. She needed to know what it really was. The Transylvanians practically worshipped the idea… so why could she not understand it?<br>There was only one time that she had felt it. And it was when she and Frank had first kissed. For a moment – maybe even only a second – time had stood still. They had been the only people on the planet. She had been in a complete and utter time warp.

**043. Dying**  
><em>What's happening? <em>Columbia found herself thinking one night. _Frankie used to mean so much to me. And now… there's nothing. _These thoughts scared the groupie. She did not want her life to change. She _wanted_ to still love Frank, and she wanted Frank to still love her. She wanted things to be just like they had been when she first came to the Frankenstein Place. She wanted everything to be exciting and unexpected. However, things had only been repetitive and dull. And they fought more than they kissed nowadays.  
>There could be no doubt about it – their relationship was dying.<p>

**044. Two Roads**  
>When Frank had invited her to come live with him, she knew whatever choice she made would change her life forever. Her future depended on this choice. If she were to go with him, she would live the rest of her life with the love of her life and his freaky servants. If she were to stay… would she ever find someone like Frank again? Probably not. She would probably end up going to college, marrying some boring rich man, and having children. Then she would die, and nothing exciting would have happened.<br>So, obviously, she chose the Frankenstein Place.

**045. Illusion**  
>There are those who say that life is an illusion. But not Columbia. Life <em>does <em>matter. She wants everything she does to matter. This is one of the reasons she is with Frankie. Because everything he does matters to her. It is as if he knows exactly how to live his life. He is always in control. Columbia wishes she could be like that. She wishes she could live her life in the present, with no worry of the past or the future.  
>If life is all just a part of the imagination, she wants to just keep on imagining.<p>

**046. Family**  
>Neither of them grew up in a great home.<br>Columbia only had a mother and a sister. She never knew her father and her mother practically did not exist. She never did anything to help her daughters grow up.  
>Frank was a prince. But he only had a mother. And she hardly ever paid attention to him. And he could not have any friends, seeing as he was "royalty" and everyone else was a "commoner".<br>But at the Frankenstein Place, everyone was a big family. Everyone could count on each other to be there. That's what made it so perfect.

**047. Creation**  
>"But Frankie… what do ya mean? I thought… I thought you were <em>my <em>boyfriend. I thought we were gonna be together forever." The soft, hurt tone the groupie was using almost made Frank regret what he was doing. Almost. He sighed and shook his head.  
>"Columbia, I'm sorry, but… I just need something different. And with Riff Raff's intelligence, my new creation should be done in no time." He smiled and looked rather arrogant. Columbia found herself feeling very dizzy. She sniffed, tears running down her face.<br>"You can't do this Frankie. You can't replace me with some stupid creation!"

**048. Childhood**  
>Columbia's earliest memory is sitting in her room, alone. She was always alone when she was little. Even when her sister was born she was alone. Even when she was with her mother, she still <em>felt<em> alone. Because she was different. She just did not feel right with those other people.  
>Frank seems to understand. Columbia has often wondered if he had the same sort of problems when he was little. They both were different. Outliers. Neither of them had anyone to be with when they were little.<br>But now they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**049. Stripes**  
>When Frank called Columbia "soft" for not liking to look at pain, she took it as a direct insult. It was not that she was too weak to handle it. In fact, she could usually handle any amount of pain inflicted to her. It was watching someone <em>else<em> in pain that bothered her. This was why, when Frank got upset at Riff Raff and planned to whip him, the groupie had been so keen to stop him. She did not want anyone else in pain because of something she or her boyfriend did. Did that _really _qualify as being soft?

**050. Breaking the Rules**  
>Most people weren't so… brave. They weren't so courageous that others around them felt ashamed of being… themselves. In fact, compared to most people, Frank was downright… wrong. He didn't act at all like how a person was supposed to act. He hardly ever did the things expected of normal people. Maybe this had something to do with the fact that he wasn't a normal person – he was the prince of an alien planet. However, Columbia did not necessarily mind. In fact, that was part of what she loved about him so much – he was willing to break the rules.<p> 


End file.
